paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Warehouse
'' '' Introduction Once upon a time the Warehouse was a pretty boring affair - you could store structures in there to shuffle buildings around your island, and when you brought them out they would start accumulating income from scratch again. About the main use people got out of it was for the Duplicate Buildings cheat. Then the developers starting adding new events and new elements to the game, and the Warehouse's use multiplied significantly. Buildings The original Warehouse that you used to see is still in the Warehouse but under the first Tab titled "Buildings". Under Buildings you see a row of four cells - 2 are already purchased and usable and 2 are purchaseable. Each time 4 cells are purchased, another row of 4 cells becomes visible to purchase. There seems to be an infinite number of cells available to be purchased. Although the cells cost different amounts, they all seem to be of a magical size that can hold exactly one structure in each. One cell can either hold 1 x tiny Waterslide or it can hold 1 x massive Golf club. Resources Probably the biggest addition to the game since the Pirates Chest is the concept of "Resources". Such a big concept changer that Resources are used by so many parts of the game, they are used and mentioned on more than a dozen other pages in this wikia, and yet the concept is so spread that it did not until now have its own wikia section. So here it is! Special Resources Initially introduced for the Halloween Special Event, the concept was that other than money ($) or piastres (€) you would collect special resources that could only be collected in a special way and they would be used as a special kind of currency. For each of the Special Events there were different resources, which could each be collected in different yet similar ways - as described on the individual Special Events pages. But every Resource collected would then show up in the new "Resources" Tab so you could see how many of each Resource you had collected. Some special resources require the use of energy zaps to collect. Regular / Ongoing Resources From v1.2+, once you reach XP Level 5, Helen & Leonid would appear and hitting the regular quest bubbles would randomly give you resources - Shells, Pearls or Golden rings - for "free". These are not time-limited resources and it does not cost any energy zaps to click a quest bubble. Also just from your regular collection of income from structures you will occasionally randomly be given one of the three regular resources. Also on the even rarer occasion, when you repair a structure, you will sometimes obtain a regular resource. Note: I have worked out the statistical probability of getting what resource from what quest bubble, I will soon put this into a table format. Other than randomly getting them for free, Regular Resources can also be "purchased" by making a donation to the Idol by donating specific amounts as laid out on the Idol page. The Shells, Pearls and Golden rings Regular Resources you obtain can be used to build the Wonder of the World or to purchase Scrolls and Drawings from the Merchant's house. This can be done at any time as it is not time-limited. They are also required for certain steps in repairing or upgrading the bridge and the pharos on the second-half of the island. Crystal Resource The Crystal is a somewhat unique resource in that it is not time-limited during a specific calendar-event, however it is only obtained under very limited circumstances. It can only be obtained during the Final Stage of constructing the Wonder of the World and only by collecting income from Casino Crystals at that time, up to a total of 50 as needed for the Wonder, and then no more are ever collected from the Casinos. More details on collecting this unique resource with its single-purpose is found on both the Wonder of the World and Casino Crystals pages. Buying Resources Other than collecting Special Resources during the Special Event time window or collecting or donating to the Idol for Regular Resources, any resource can be purchased with €s at any time, even after the Special Event has finished, from the Build Menu, under the 8th Tab - the Resources Tab. Presumably even the unique "Crystal" Resource can be purchased with 4€ each both before the final Wonder of the World construction stage, and after. However, it is almost never worth spending €s to purchase any resource. Tickets There was an offer to buy Lottery Tickets, and if you bought any, the Red and Gold tickets appeared here in the "Tickets" Tab. Inventory and Drawing With v1.2 and XP Level 5 came Helen & Leonid and working through their tasks you get the Merchant's house where you can buy Scrolls and Drawing pieces and you can find Drawing pieces on friends islands. And so these two tabs came about around the same time. Inventory Scrolls can be obtained from many sources: *Buying them from the Merchant's house *You can obtain them by donating to the Idol *You receiving them by zapping the Wonder of the World *Picking them up from the new Pirates Chest *Receiving them as a special offer when buying $ or € from the bank. *Receiving them as part of special event chests, such as the True Tanker event. They appear here in the Inventory Tab until you use them by clicking on them as explained in the Scrolls section. The inventory can also contain Energy Boosts which refresh your energy zap meter, immediately. Building certificates are also placed in your inventory tab. Category:Gameplay Drawing The Drawing Tab was previously called the Plots Tab. As you locate Drawing pieces / blueprints the Drawings you are making up appear here. eg: Drawing: Foundation. And it shows the number of unique pieces you have of that drawing. eg: 2/3. If you click on the Drawing it opens up and shows you the pieces you have laid out and you can see what pieces are missing. For a Drawing like the Surf station where you can collect more than one Drawing, you can have multiple copies of the same pieces of drawing. They are shown here with a yellow x and a number, eg: x3 - meaning you have 3 copies of that same piece of drawing. As whole Drawings are used to build a structure (or foundation), if you have no additional copies of pieces of that Drawing, the Drawing is removed as used. Category:Gameplay